


To Be Alone

by innersanctuaries



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: We always knew I'd be the one left alone.





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a creative writing class I took. Now, I never planned on making a sequel for Hide and Seek, but it was the only thing my brain could think of for the prompt I was given (I had to write a story I'd previously written from another character's perspective). I had thought about it a few times, but never thought I'd actually write it, yet here we are. I didn't think I'd actually post it either, but I like it enough to finally get over my perfectionism and do it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Song inspo is Hide and Seek from the Ib OST (again)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAX6KNmR79c

 The night is dark, only the moon and stars to light our path, but come dance with me. We’ll spin under the pinpricks of light in the sky, stark white against their black canvas. Wetting our shoes in the creek, the only sound I hear are the rustling cattails and your breathy laughter. I could spend the rest of my life hearing nothing but that and still be happier than any other being on this earth.

 

 We fly across this field silently, oh so silently. Our footfalls are softer than the feathers of wings I so desperately wish I had. To take flight and be free up in the sky with you, there is nothing I’d want more than that.

 The moon lights up your eyes, gold more beautiful than any I’ve ever seen before. You could be a star in the sky, if not for the fact that you’re more vibrant and incredible than all of them combined. 

 

 A whispered confession of love, barely loud enough to make it to my ears, it warms my heart and body until I’m burning up. Do I shine as well? Stay here with me forever, won’t you? Home is a word foreign to us both anywhere but here beside each other, and with you I want to stay. 

 

 Come with me to the creek and dance once more, holding my heart and taking it with you. Rivers and rapids and oceans bubble up inside me and fall upon you, an uncontrollable, unstoppable, unrelenting, unforgiving storm rolling in. 

 

 Your eyes, they shine no more, a loss not only felt by me, but by the universe itself. Life sprung up wherever you stepped, it only makes sense to do this where life is sure to continue doing so. 

 

 Amber liquid, it is better, far better than the cruel hellfire disguised as water. But that color, that loved and loathed color, I can’t look upon anything but the clear bottle. Even so, I let it fall to the ground. I need my useless hands, they break the silence, they bury the shovel deep into the soft earth with a  _ shh-thuk, shh-thuk.  _

 

__ Lowering you into the hole, I pray that this memory will banish itself from my mind. I refuse to speak, to myself and any others despite their horror at the blood and dirt under my nails and the stench of death that follows me. 

 

 These memories are not to be forgotten, you are not to be forgotten. I dream of wings sprouting from my back, lifting me up off the ground and into the sky to see your smile again if only once more. 

 

 One day, I too will be lowered into the ground next to the creek. On that day, maybe I will sprout wings and fly to you. On that day, maybe we will be able to be at home together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
